


Equilibrium

by Akuitekii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Au I made back in 2015 or 2016 finally sees the light of day joins and Ocs, A Au of mine which will be introduce soon, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Error starts to heal :) and gets a hug, FGoD, Father Error, Fatherhood, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced god of destruction, Harrish6, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multiverse, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Self-Esteem Issues, Soon to be father of 9 more making that be 10 chaotic kids, okay now happy tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuitekii/pseuds/Akuitekii
Summary: Error finally takes action to everyone's horrible mistreatment as he’s pushed to the edge. The action he took was an unfortunate one but unknown to him a certain Chara tries to help him before he falls. In the end they both end up falling into the void together. Luckily Destiny will help both of them and bring them towards a path to healing.Fate realizes their own sins too late. Density won’t forgive them or the multiverse who hurt Error so much. Density wants everyone to suffer the consequences which is the destruction of the multiverse. Luckily for Fate’s creations. A Deity who watches mainly by the sidelines. Fate was an asshole but they didn’t want all creations paying the price. Of course this will hurt Fate greatly but what about the creation also in pain? They couldn’t agree to having them die alongside the abusers, they shouldn’t pay for others actions. That’s why they step in and suggest that they’ll put one of their own children in the multiverse. Luckily for them they all came to an agreement without causing each other to get hit in the face. Density will get justice, Fate keeps the multiverse and the Deity keeps the creations alive. While they were at it Density got a recommendation which they liked.
Kudos: 18





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy my dudes!! First, I never wrote anything like this (never saw myself doing something like this) but I'll do my best. So leTS GOOOO this is my first ever fanfic wHOOOO!! Criticism is totally welcome and heads up I will misplace your and you're hehe- anyways since i'm new to this writing style, I will put a limit on how much I write (for my insanity and school) like 1,000+ words at the minimum and if I go over 2,000 words then woah I didn't know I had it in me,,😳
> 
> Edit:1/3/20 WE DID IT BOYS, I grew some brains cells and posted the actually chapter lmAOO. Yes I did feel stupid for a moment but it's all cool now :)

When Undertale came to existence it was the only universe to be in the grand space of the void but soon it will be called the Multiverse. Fate soon added a new being to the mixed and soon got attached; they called them their child and their name was Ink. He was made to be the God of Creation. At first Fate was truly excited when the skeleton was seeing himself and playing around with his magic. After the discovering part was finished he found the universe and saw everything it had to offer. Filled with joy and a new bound creativity they headed off to create something different in a new universe called Underfell, a version of the characters who were more… let’s say expressive.

Fate had to give a chuckle at the soon to be universe but though enjoying the moment, they had to tell Ink right now that there was a limit to the space they had. Fate knew if Ink’s creations completely filled the vast space and went over the limit it would have deadly consequences. They softly spoke to Ink and told them about the limited space he had. Ink understood the limited and the consequences. But that’s what Fate thought, as time went on Ink started to create more and more universes with no stopping. Fate would repeatedly tell Ink to remember the limit and added how they should take the moment and check out the universes he’s already made.

Why not take the time to admire what has come out of the creations and the ones taking form at the very moment. Since Ink would create then move on to the next but sadly this wouldn’t last long as Ink would start creating again saying he had new ideas or along the lines of wanting something new. Fate would allow Ink to get away with what he was doing saying things to themselves like “He’ll start trying to remember”, “He'll understand soon”, but then he started to do copies of Universes changing small and ridiculous things, with even just doing copies for the sake of doing copies! Fate was confused on why he wanted to do this. Why couldn’t he just normally draw it out on normal paper instead of making a universe for such a simple thing? Don’t even get them started on the copies that don’t really change anything. Fate might have loved Ink’s Creations but they knew this was extremely getting out of hand. Fate knew if they didn’t act fast right now they would be paying the consequences because at the rate Ink was going the future didn't look bright for anyone.

Fate was about to finally get serious, to put they’re foot down to this numbskull that if they continue the way they are everyone will pay the price. But they couldn't hear fate, they couldn’t hear they’re demands or when they plea. Fate felt horrified that Ink couldn’t hear them. Fate fell into panic trying to think of a way to fix this mess. They came up with an idea; of course it was so simple and oblivious! A God of Creation who is on the loose would need a God of Destruction to keep the Balance. One problem would be who Fate will use to create this being. Soon they’ll decide to choose a resident of one of the universes Ink created. He wouldn’t miss one he had so many to begin with.

Fate looked around who could be the new god. They soon found an almost fully white skeleton with a bloody cut in one of the safe screens. They’re soul looked way too broken, actually it barely even looked like a soul but with the huge cut on their torso it’s understandable. They were perfect for the base and Ink would clearly not miss them right?

Even if Ink does notice and gets hurt they’ll somehow find a way to fix it since right now it is more important to create the new destroyer. Fate looked at the skeleton who didn't know what's about to happen next; they were a perfect candidate. Easy to work with as the soul was ⅕ of a normal monster soul intact. They could change them how they wanted without too much worry if they had a normal monster soul. In a way Fate was justifying themselves, giving themselves reason for what they were about to do. They were only hesitating mainly about Ink but did Ink really matter at this moment. No. Fate summon some red strings into the safe screen to wrap and pick up skeleton, seeing they’re sudden panic and yelling. Fate ignore it. They didn’t want the skeleton to have a place that’ll distract them from they’re job. With more red strings taking form in the skeletons universe being extremely careful pouring bits and pieces of their magic into the red strings.

Without Mercy they destory their home in front of them leaving a void of nothing. A never ending white space which will later be named the Anti-void. Fate being extremely careful as to not make a huge mistake since it was a possibility to destroy neighbors by mistake. Deitys magic aren’t allowed to take part in they’re spaces for sometimes being too much to handle and also risking the possibilities of other Deitys taking advantage since it was possible. So naturally there were rules to be followed and with rules they’re were exceptions.

The skeleton looked in fear of everything he once knew gone in an instinct. His home now ceasing to exist. White was everywhere, it was like here was no end or start, no ceiling to be seen and the ground looking like an abyss. The only proof his home ever existence was himself. But soon he'll lose his own connections to himself. He will be rebuilt and renewed. Fate’s strings started to untangle the frightened skeleton dropping him on the so called floor of the white void with tears finally forming in his eye sockets. Fate had everything they needed in place and only one goal in sight. Creating the God of Destruction.

When the progress started the skeleton screamed and cried. Calling for help they’ll never get and they’re never ending tears. The skeleton was broken into pieces creating him taller and making him different. He won’t look like a sans anymore. They will never be a sans again. His screaming finally stopped when he passed out from the pain when they were half way up rebuilding his body, his face having tear marks. Then his small piece of a soul was rebuilt now having a somewhat normal looking monster soul with cracks but it was better than his old one. Good thing they weren’t somewhat awake for that progress, the consent screaming and crying was making the progress way more difficult than it needed it to be.

Changing the skeleton to the new being was difficult but luckily the base Fate used made it way more easier to work with, even with the screaming and crying. Once done they create new clothes to suit them better. Though feeling a bit pity they didn’t destory his scarf they renewed it to look in great condition, made it longer and changed the color. Blue looked much better for the design choice but one design they didn't add was the blue tear mark face. Crying never ending during the progress left tears marks and it looked like they we’re going to be permanent. Fate would admit they liked the touch but a yikes knowing it was caused by so much pain. But the skeleton will not remember it anyways; they were now a new skeleton with a job. Looking at the skeleton laying on the ground unconscious and then into the white void. They decide that this is where they will remain.

Though they may not have distractions anymore but what if they forget or ignore Fates orders. Not wanting the same outcome like Ink. Using just a bit of the magic that they used to destory this universe they safe proof it like Ink’s Void which will be later called the Doodle Sphere. Nobody can get in without his permission but with an extra touch that they can't get out. Then Fate used the rest of the small magic to create the Voices of the Void who will be heard by him once he wakes up. They’ll explain how to do his job and his new magic then they will remind him of What he is, What he’s supposed to do and Why he's doing it, so he'll never forget. Finally putting the final pieces together. Fate has done it; they have created the new God of Destruction.

Before leaving the void they glance at the skeleton as they left them unname surely he'll name himself anyways. Fate leaving the void to see if Ink had noticed anything and sadly for Fate they had. Ink had stopped at mid creation. Looking like he was trying to find something missing and Fate knew exactly what he was looking for. Fate quickly started to think on what to do before Ink found Aftertale ceasing to exist, with leaving an empty space between the other universes.

Then it hit them. The code of the skeleton before they renew him. More quickly than Ink went to the spot where the Original used to be at. Remembering the storyline of Undertale and the genocide run. All they had to do was create a replacement close enough to the original. This was going to be extremely hard but they’ll manage to pull it off. Using the code that was removed from the skeleton and creating the new code putting it together, creating the replacement of Aftertale. Though feeling a tiny bit off the old code would also cover it up. When Fate was done with the replacement they knew it wouldn't be the same but at least it followed the main rules and ended with the same outcome. Chara did too many genocides runs and Sans took in determination and later ended in the save screen then got replaced. Fate added it in carefully and watched it slowly take the place of the Original story. Fate then waited for Ink and once Ink checked out the place then left without thinking anything strange of it. Him forgetting things and thinking that’s how he created it was relieving.

Fate had created a replacement without causing anything to backlash and a new God of Destruction who would take care of the problem. In a sense Ink can still keep on creating what he wants!

Seems like Fate lost they’re senses too at the moment.

Unknown to Fate a other deity called Density only being able to see in the background of what was happening to their chosen child. Their cries and pleas left unheard, unable to reach them to answer. Density not having the power to do so, only able to see the horrible sight unraveling in front of them. They were furious with what Fate has done to they’re child. Density will not forgive them from what they done today or how everything will go spiraling downward for him in the future.

Density will keep watch on him and waits for the moment they’ll be able to get him out of this hell and to a safer place to healing.

**Author's Note:**

> The story concept is made by Harrish6 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6 )
> 
> The one i've read is "*OLD VERSION* Healing Whats Has Been Broken" and "*OLD VERSION* Falling Into A Different Destiny" (Mr.Erratum)
> 
> A other version of the story who is made by LivingFruit ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingFruit )
> 
> Their story named "Not What I Had In Mind" where Error get company by the gang and a shit load of Charas :)  
> __________  
> Reading these stories made me want to have more content but they haven't been updated in a long time and I started to wait right? But alas my brain went brrrr and started to form my own version in my head. Bringing old characters back and that old OLD school universe crawl out like the absolute demon that it was, pointed a water gun to my head then said "I lived bitch". Truly my creations from 2015s really said they "I want to see the sun father" aND WHO IM I TO REFUSE- they all carry pain because my ass always liked p a i n. 
> 
> Don't worry i'm revamping it to make sense [Spoilers] like how Betty and Amber exist with still having the soul of fear but with a horrible twists hehe. 
> 
> By the way since my ass was adding shit I was also removing shit to make shit painful even more :))))


End file.
